


Drawing wolves

by Open_Sky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least I should have continued my multichapter fic but no, F/M, Family Fluff, Instead of being a clever girl and doing my homework, Jonerys, Mama Dany, My little babies, Oneshot, Papa Jon, They would be adorable, whatever, wouldn't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Sky/pseuds/Open_Sky
Summary: A little afternoon-fluffiness with Jon, Dany, and one of their little ones.





	Drawing wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote while I should've been learning, so... uhh, I love them too much, it seems. Bye.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

 

“Papa, I’m hungry.”

Jon chuckled. “Now, let’s be a bit more patient, shall we, Princess?” They were sitting next to the table on the terrace, their house casting its shadow over them. Jon had never been so grateful for Sansa as her competence proved to be a blessing during these hot summer days. His sister was a genius when it came to buildings and architecture, and he had to admit it was worth listening to all her talking of angles and shapes. “Lunch is ready, we are just waiting for mama to come home.”

Rhaella’s violet eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. “But papa, mama’s been gone for more than... Than...” She furrowed her brows and held her chin with her right hand – a habit of Dany’s, he noticed – as if she was to solve an exceptionally hard problem which required all of her concentration. She looked so much like her mother that it took everything in him to hide his amusement, letting his daughter figure it out.

“Much,” the four years old decided, and he couldn’t help but to laugh and place a loud kiss on her little, rosy cheek.

“Right,” he answered still laughing, “but you know how aunt Arya and your mama can keep talkin’ for hours.”

A mysterious smile appeared on the small girl’s face. “I love aunt Arya,” she whispered, “she says funny things.” She giggled and put her palm over her mouth. Jon huffed. He still didn't know what his she-wolf (or she-devil?) of a sister and Rhaella did speak about on Ella’s birthday party, but ever since then, the two seemed like theirs had been the world’s best secret.

_Let’s see if I can do something about it._

“What funny things?” he wriggled his eyebrows in the way that always made Ella laugh. “C’mon, tell papa.”

She tittered. “No.”

_Hm. I need another plan._

“Aaand will you tell me if...” Jon took her abandoned pencil in hand and leaned above the paper she brought with her. There was something she drew on it, probably a bird. Or, if _that_ was the head and _that_ was its tail, then it might have been a monkey... No, no, Rhaella didn't like monkeys. “If I drew a baby wolf here?”

He had never had any talent at drawing but apparently, his little star very much enjoyed the wolves he created.

“Is that a baby?” she asked. “How do you know?”

“Well– uh– that’s–” _Fuck me, how do I know?_ “Um, it has a short tail, you see.”

Her face lit up. “You’re right, papa! It’s a baby. He is so cute, thank you!” She pecked his cheek.

“And now?”

“Now?”

He winked at her. “You know, the funny things you’ve spoken about with aunt Arya.”

“Ah.” She looked around for possible eavesdroppers, then leaned closer and whispered into his ear, “I won’t tell you, papa.”

He drew back with mock exasperation. “Hey! I drew you a wolfie! You have to tell me, that was the pact!”

“No, it wasn't.” She grinned mischievously. “It was not a pinky promise. You just asked me what if you drew a baby wolf for me.”

He pouted but smiled internally. _Aren't you too clever, little one?_

“I can't tell you, it’s a secret, papa. But don’t be sad, please?” her smile disappeared seeing his pout. “I don’t want to make you sad, papa.” Then, with a glint in her eyes, she exclaimed. “You know what? I’ll give you a hug!” And suddenly her arms were around his neck, and she hugged him so tightly that for a moment all the air escaped from his lungs.

“Alright, Ella,” he coughed, laughing. “I’m not sad.” _What a problem-solver._ He looked at her. “But will you tell me one day?”

She nodded enthusiastically and held up her little finger. “I will, pinky promise!” After a moment of consideration, she added, “Auntie told me to not tell you yet.”

“Oh. I should've known,” he shook his head in mild amusement.

Abruptly, her face fell. “Papa, I wanted to go visit aunt Arya and uncle Gendry too. Why did mama take only Robb?”

He smiled fondly at his daughter, his second little dragonwolf-puppy. “Hey now. You know your brother turns six next week, and uncle Gendry only now had the time to go on that boy day with him he promised for his birthday.” He lifted Rhaella up and sat her on his lap. “You remember how much you liked being with Auntie on your birthday, right?”

“Right,” she muttered. “But I could be with Auntie while they are on the boy day!” she cried, stubborn as ever. _Uh-huh, your mother’s blood,_ he snickered.

“Auntie had to go to the doctor today to check on the baby in her belly. You would have been bored, sweetie,” he heard his wife’s soft voice behind him. Soon two arms circled around them, closing Jon and Ella into a large embrace. “Hello, my lovelies,” Dany said and dropped a kiss to his neck and the top of their little one’s head.

“How long have you been there?” he murmured, taking in the sweet scent of Daenerys’ hair.

“Just arrived,” she hummed, “You two look so adorable.”

“Did I hear edible?” he asked back and she chuckled, catching on the double-meaning.

“Oh? Are you hungry? Don’t you want to wait for the night, husband?” she teased, and he snapped his head towards her in warning.

Rhaella furrowed her brows. “We don’t eat at night, mama. Last time you said it’s bad.” He pursed his lips together in an attempt to hold in his the laughter that bubbled up in his chest.

“You are right, Princess. So, what about the lunch?” he threw a mock-glare at Dany who simply stuck her tongue out at him, of course in a way that their daughter didn't see it. Rhaella always got scolded when she did that. “Let’s help mama with the dishes.”

 

Jon clicked his tongue in surprise. “Whoa, Dany, this soup is something entirely else. You should make this more often.”

His wife smiled, and his heart fluttered. Even after all this time she never failed to fill him with her warmth, and he was so, so grateful that he had her, had all of them, Dany, Robb and Rhaella. His family. _His home._

“This is the receipt I got from Gilly the other day. Sam is a lucky man to have someone with her cooking skills,” she told him matter-of-factly, although he felt like he heard a tiny bit of self-consciousness in her voice.

He extended his arm and put his fingers over hers. “I’m lucky too,” he said with a small dip of his head towards her, and she smiled happily in return.

“And I’m lucky too!” Rhaella exclaimed and put her hands over theirs, her short arms barely able to reach theirs across the terrace table. Her enthusiasm almost earned them two broken dishes and a ruined tablecloth, _almost_ , because they were lucky, indeed.

Jon chuckled. “Yes, you are, you little whirlwind. Now finish your soup, okay?”

“Okay, papa,” she replied, but almost immediately gasped in horror as she looked at her mother.

“Mama, papa!”

“What is it, Ella?”

“I think I saw a _bee!_ ”

“A bee?” questioned Daenerys. “Where?”

“Behind you! It flew over! It won't bite, right, mama?”

She looked back but saw nothing, then raised her eyes at Jon who slightly shook his head, indicating that he didn't notice anything.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t do anything bad, sweetie,” she assured her daughter. “Bees take care of the flowers, remember? They are kind.”

“And are you sure it was a bee? It might have been just a fly,” Jon added.

Ella shook her head. “No, papa, it had strips! I’m sure!”

“Strips? Hm...” He leaned closer. “Then, you know, it might have been a _tiger_.”

The little girl squealed, and he felt a strong kick on his leg. _Oww, that hurt_.

“Don't worry, Ella, your father is just being a d–” Jon snickered as Dany stopped herself. “He just wants to seem funny. No tigers here.”

“Oh,” Rhaella pouted, much to their surprise. “I would have liked to meet a tiger. Wolfie would have gotten a friend,” she smiled at Jon. “Papa drew me a baby wolf today.”

“A baby wolf?” She blinked at him sceptically. “I didn't know you knew how to draw a baby wolf.”

He put on his scientist’s face and told her with the most serious tone he could muster, “It has a short tail.”

After a long moment of dramatic silence, Daenerys burst out laughing.

“What is so funny, mama?” asked their daughter quizzically.

“Nothing, dearest,” she could barely pronounce the words and had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Then, she stood to carry everything inside and Jon was all too eager to aid her while Rhaella stayed outside to finish her bird (or monkey?).

Dany started to load the dishwasher when she felt the two strong arms circling around her waist. “Oh? Are you still hungry, my other dearest?” she smirked.

“What was so funny out there, hm?” he asked, choosing to ignore her question, and kissed her neck.

“I just thought that the wolf I know,” she pushed back against him, satisfied to feel that certain part of his body come alive “does surely not have a little tail.” Hearing his growl she turned in his arms and nipped at his earlobe.

“Dany...” He groaned. “We are not alone.”

She smiled and with a brief kiss, she broke away from him. “I know.” She motioned towards the dishes, “You can finish that for me.”

“Of course,” he scoffed. “You evil thing using your manipulative powers on me.”

She grinned as she went back to the door. “By the way, I escorted Arya to the hospital today, and,” she turned back to steal a last glance at his glorious rear, “I might have met your other sister on the way back, and I might have asked her to take care of Ella for a few hours later afternoon. You know, just to show me that _wolf_ of yours.”

His low, answering moan was music to the ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> P.S. I only have about 1500 words of the new chapter of Uncertainty, so no update on the horizon yet. Sorry :'')


End file.
